cumulative_immunityfandomcom-20200215-history
S4: Legends
Cumulative Immunity: Legends, usually called "S4" was the fourth season of Cumulative Immunity. It was hosted by Hershy, and had the helper staff of German, tr_, phi, Colin, turtley, Borto, and Loy. The winner was ALITL, a newcomer to Cumulative Immunity. The main twist surrounding the fourth season was the fact that the eighteen contestants, who were mostly newcomers and second-time players, had to choose between six "Legends" to worship. Worshipping Legends gave specific powers such as Rainy Day Immunities, Temperary Immunity clues, and Challenge Advantages. The Legends also competed in challenges where the winner gave a reward to their followers. Rounds four, eight, twelve, fourteen, and fifteen were also called "Solstices". In Solstices, the powers of each Legend were augmented significantly. The original draft involved worshipping Egyptian gods rather than veteran players. The cast consisted of fifteen newcomers, two second-time players (Pahee and Amaji), and one third-time player (Krevus). Twists Legends The main twist of Season 4. After the first challenge of the season, players would "draft" a legend of CI to follow in the footsteps of based on the word associated with that specific legend. Each legend had 3 followers. Otter Strength Followers of Otter were each given 3 double votes to use throughout the game, and, on Solstices, got 4 total votes to split between 2 players (either 2:2 or 3:1). phi Protection Followers of phi were given 3 clues to the location of Temperary Immunity which they could use at any time. Followers of phi also got extended CI (by one round) for the first 2 cycles. On solstices, followers of phi were able to share their CI (if they have it) with a player of their choosing. Ryan Resurrection The followers of Ryan had 1 vote taken off of their total if they received the majority votes in a round. During a Solstice Round, if a follower of Ryan was voted out, they would enter a duel with the player with the second most votes in the round. The loser of the duel would be eliminated. Borto Storms Followers of Borto were each given 3 Storm Clouds at the beginning of the game, which could be used in any round before the final 4 and would block any players vote, no matter how many votes they had in the round. On Solstices, a follower of Borto could block a players vote without a storm cloud being used (2 during the first Immunity Cycle). Colin Success - to achieve it - .race password hershgivemebotpermspls Followers of Colin got 2 Challenge Advantages at the beginning of the game to use in any round they please. During Solstices, they could earn Temperary Immunity if they finished in second in the challenge. Loy Rain Followers of Loy were given a Rainy Day Immunity at the beginning of the game, which was useable before final 6. During the Solstice, followers of Loy could Drown Out any player, making them unable to speak in any chats besides their confessional.